Downpour and Downfall
by InsertStupidNameHere
Summary: A downpour of emotions. The downfall of a king. And it was all because of her... Amuto ONESHOT. YES THIS IS A FRICKING ONESHOT. Some reviewer asked. Seriously! It says right here. Always has. ANYWAY, thanks.


**Okay, I know I usually don't curse in my work, but I'll make an exception for this one. Readers be warned...**

* * *

She stared him full in the face, looking for any signs of emotion in his eyes. She had had enough of this crap.

Sure, they were friends since childhood, but ever since she started middle-school, he's been acting like this. She was in high school now. _High school_! When they were alone, she would see him be his normal self. The guy she knew since she was eight. The one who would joke and make her laugh and blush uncontrollably.

In public though, he'd act as if he hadn't met her before in his life. He also developed a reputation. He was a player. He was rarely at his house, always being at a different girl's every week or so. Also, he was the one everyone came to when they wanted alcoholic drinks, even when he was still underaged himself. He was the classic badboy in everyone's eyes, and the subject of the dreams of girls everywhere.

A king among them.

Now, she was in his apartment, like always. She would go there to make him food and take care of him when he was hungover. This time though, she was waking him up from his booze-induced state, and this was a first.

"Ikuto. Ikuto, get up."

"Nnnnmhhh." He obviously had a headache. He winced and clutched his head as he sat up. "What the hell, Amu?" he asked groggily, "it's like, still 9 AM."

"_You're_ asking _me_ 'What the hell'?! I should be asking _you_ that!"

"What're you talking about?" He groaned, squinting from the bright light.

"Last night! You were off having fun with those girls, until I started talking to a guy. Then you got all overprotective and freaking beat the crap outta him?! What the hell?!"

"Oh... Just, forget it."

"Forget it?! No! What I don't get is how it's okay for you to do unspeakable things with all those girls, and then it's a crime for me to talk to _one_ guy?!"

"Dammit, I said forget it, Amu!" A bottle went flying across the room and shattered against the door. One lone piece went flying and lodged itself in her lower leg. "Get the hell out!"

She flinched just a bit when she reached down and gingerly plucked the shard from her own leg. It wasn't anything serious. A band-aid would do when she got back home. Seeing this though, his hard expression softened.

"Shit, you okay?" She just nodded, not bringing her gaze up from the floor.

"I've just... had enough."

"...What?"

"I've had enough. I've had it with you and your stupid dual-personalities. When it's just us, you'll mess around, and be that best friend I've always known. But why do you act like you don't even know my name when in public?! Do I embarrass you? I know I'm flat-chested and small and my voice is whiny and my hair is fricking pink. I know. You've told me. I know I'm not good enough. I'll never be like Saaya or Lulu or Asami or any of those girls. Do you think I don't know all this stuff?! Do you constantly have to remind me how unsatisfactory I am when you would rather spend time with those girls than me?! Because I know. I see every one of my stupid flaws every time I glance in a stupid mirror, and I-"

"Stop." She did as she was told, and gave him a questioning look. "That's never how I meant it. You've always looked okay."

"So then how did you mean it?! Do I bore you?! What about me is so repulsing that you pretend to not even know me?! Because I'm _sure_ you spend time with those girls for their personalities." She snapped, sarcastically. She was now aware of hot, angry tears rolling down her face. He seemed to notice too, and oddly enough, had a hurt look in his eyes for just a second. After that, it was covered by his stoic mask again.

"No, that's not it either." He didn't make eye contact.

"Then what?" She looked so... hurt. Oh, he would give himself hell for this later. "What makes me so repulsive you pretend not to know me?" He cringed just a bit. Why did she care? Didn't she know this was for the best? She shouldn't waste her time on trash like him. There are other friends of hers she should spend time with. That guy from last night though? He wasn't good enough for her. Ikuto inwardly sighed at this thought. He knew he could never consider anyone good enough for her.

"You know what, Ikuto? I'm done. I'm through with this shit." He heard shuffling, and his heart sank. She was leaving, and probably not coming back. He really screwed up everything. At least before, they were friends. He glanced toward the door, hoping to catch a last glimpse of her before she walked out of his life forever. Instead, he found her just a few feet in front of him.

Then, without warning, she pulled his face closer to hers, and kissed him. She kissed him. She couldn't just stand by anymore. It was short, sweet, and longing, and said everything she couldn't bring herself to put into words. Little did she know she had just triggered a downpour of pent-up emotions.

She was about to break the kiss, when she suddenly felt her back slam into a wall rather forcefully. Her eyes snapped open only to see Ikuto. She was confused. She felt her eyelids involuntarily flutter closed again as he kissed her passionately. His touch sent shivers through her. She placed her hands on his chest, ready to push him away and demand what the hell this was all about, but she couldn't bring herself to. Her willpower instantly dissolved at the feel of his lips on hers.

Finally, when she couldn't last any longer without oxygen, she shoved him away. "What the heck was that?!"

"Depends. Why did you kiss me?"

"You answer first."

"Can't. My answer depends on yours."

"Ugh, fine... I fricking love you, okay?! So, go ahead. Tell me I'm not your slutty type or whatever. I already know."

"I'm... glad you said that. I'm glad you told me." He smiled lightly. "And who says I don't have a thing for pink hair?"

"Bitch, please. I know what you do. You say this kind of stuff to every single fricking girl on the planet, and then by the time the next week rolls around, you've already forgotten everything. No thanks. Yeah, I am an idiot for falling for you, but it's not like I wanted to."

"You... really think I'm like that?"

"Psh, who doesn't?! Even Utau once told me 'he's the type to flirt, fuck, and forget'. I'm not going to be just one of those other girls, Ikuto. Sorry." She waved him off like a pesky fly.

"No, you don't get it." He was growing annoyed.

"What's not to get?" She snorted.

"Everything! Dammit, Amu! All of this shit is because of you!"

"Because of me?! What the hell?!"

"Yes! I was almost eighteen when I realized I loved you. You know what that means?! You were twelve! _Twelve_, Amu! That would make me like, a pedophile or something! Argh!" He yanked at his hair. "I tried, but I just couldn't damn forget about you. So, with the alcohol, I could trick myself into believing those girls were you. Saaya's hair could pass for pink at times. Lulu's voice. Asami's eyes. All because of you! Now look what shit my life has become. I even fricking lodged some glass in your damn leg! Just, go find someone with less issues, idiot."

"..." She was utterly shocked at what he had just confessed. He... loved her this whole time?

"...no."

"What?!"

"No." She stared defiantly into his eyes.

"You're stubborn."

"Says the phony badboy."

"Phony, huh?" With this, he slung her over his shoulder and carried her over to his bed, tossing her down. "You know, Amu. As long as you're being stubborn enough to stay here... You're a good kisser."

*_slap_*

And that, my friends, was the downfall of the king.

* * *

**Woo! All done! That was fun. There ya go, to all my Amuto lovers!**

**...oh dear, how dreadful! I need to watch my language... I feel bad.**


End file.
